Missing Pictures
by Iris - Soul Guidance
Summary: Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon - The photos never shown at the end but forever memories remembered. Let the hidden photos now be shown Shirma/Raffaello


Missing Pictures

_The photos never shown at the end but memories forever remembered._

To my best friend in all of for her thoughts, suggestions, Namixas fangirl driving, and overall friendness, happy birthday to Kiome – Yasha! It's her- *bricked* okok I won't say the year lol Q.Q. Hope you like it! Here's my gift to you... A pairing getting their first fanfic! And plenty more where it came from… XD

* * *

**1. Memory**

They fought against all odds to keep what they already had of each other

**2. Fright**

Shirma feared she'd lost Raffaello in the Destroyer but kept faith in her heart he would return

**3. Time**

With the Destroyer gone, Shirma and Raffaello spent every moment they could together

**4. Fly**

Raffaello grinned and whispered to Shirma, "I'll take us somewhere special where we can be alone for as long as we want." The white mage blushed, knowing what he was implying and simply held onto him tightly as he continued to fly them to their destination

**5. Regret**

He always hated himself for having broken her heart so many times

**6. Twilight**

"It's the best place to watch the sunset!" Raffaello never doubted Shirma's reasoning when he saw the sunset with her atop the clocktower

**7. Misunderstanding**

Croma only happened to walk in on seeing Shirma and Raffaello holding each other in _his_ bed before cursing at him and chasing him out with a barrage of Flare spells, ignoring Shirma's pleas to stop. "But Sis, he was only helping me warm up! You know it's cold out!"

**8. Serenade**

They enjoyed dancing together to the music of the jukebox in Dardola's Dining, always drawing in a crowd

**9. Love**

Raffaello shyly kissed the white mage, holding her closely to him, hoping it would let her know his feelings. A blushing Shirma returned the gesture, both teens now knowing they felt the same

**10. Forgive**

He could never forgive himself for his sins, but she was there to forgive them for him

**11. Forbidden**

The unison of an Oracle and Sacred Beast was strictly forbidden, especially to those of opposing elements but that never stopped their love for each other

**12. Green**

She loved how the color made him look angelic

**13. Purity**

He loved her innocence but feared she would forever be tainted by his darkness

**14. Savior**

She knew he was one no matter how much he denied it

**15. Cover**

His wings hid them both from the world, letting them to be in their own

**16. Lust**

He feared the Destroyer's feelings toward Shirma were because of his own

**17. Celebrate**

Instead of joining the party throughout town of the Destroyer's defeat, they crept away together to watch the lights from atop the clocktower in each other's arms

**18. Secret**

He knew he'd always love her but something in his heart began to bother him when he had the urge to touch her on more than one occasion

**19. Element**

They balanced each other, fitting one another's body and element perfectly

**20. Protective**

He knew she could fend for herself in the midst of a battle but that only made him want to keep her safely behind him more

**21. Dream**

He once dared to venture into her dreams through her memories only to see the image of a mysterious young boy with emerald green eyes that shone like Shirma's and hair that looked exactly like his own with an innocent smile

**22. Pain**

"_Because you love her, I will take her as mine."_ The Destroyer's cruel laugh left Raffaello horrified and despaired

**23. Requiem**

They felt safe in each other's arms, solace in all the elements as long as they were together

**24. Judgment**

Nobody could ever separate them, not even Croma, who still didn't completely trust Raffaello much to Shirma's dismay

**25. Falter**

Raffaello used much of his power once he caught onto the Destroyer's plan, desperately hoping to change the course of the sword enough so that Shirma would be spared, but it never changed Croma's demise

**26. Mysterious**

He was an enigma to all but her, he preferred it this way

**27. Private**

Raffaello brought Shirma and Chocobo to a cave under Levia Point, planning to show them a secret cavern. After opening the seal with his powers, he asked Chocobo to stay outside so he could show something special to Shirma, letting them have a moment alone

**28. Nightmare**

Her screams of terror in the night were always of the memories she wanted to forget most, his leaving and betrayal; but now she was glad he was there with her to stay and comfort her

**29. Confusion**

The lusting gaze of the Destroyer sent chills down her spine but she couldn't help but blush because it was _Raffaello_'s body that was staring at her so intently

**30. Heart**

They both knew he wasn't human although he felt as much as one with her

**31. Self – loathing**

He couldn't stop hating himself for having made her suffer so much

**32. Loneliness**

He craved her company desperately but he knew it would only put her in danger, as the Destroyer urged him to call her into the fortress, which he knew she would come if he did

**33. Unique**

He was different but that's what she loved about him, it's what gives him his worth

**34. Something Special**

"_By putting our strengths together, we can achieve something amazing!" _Her words couldn't be more true for them now with their love for each other as their strength

**35. Light**

She saved him from drowning in the darkness with her heart; his was beating along with it

**36. Darkness**

He feared her light would no longer shine should his darkness diminish it

**37. Jealous**

He was secretly glad that he returned the night before Croma left for her journey

**38. Destiny's Direction**

He was surprised to find that the train in Talkas led him back to Foundtime and Shirma. At that moment, he knew destiny allowed him to find his way back to her

**39. Reborn**

They wanted to see each other again so much that by the belief of their hearts he was reborn

**40. Night**

Raffaello and Shirma were planning to enjoy their night together, sneaking out to a plain of flowers he'd flown them to as a surprise for her

**41. Promise**

He promised he'd return to her; her heart and prayers knew they could stay together then

**42. Sacred Beast**

He felt like more of a sinner whenever he heard his title mentioned, memories of his past reverberating throughout his mind

**43. White**

Shirma was a bridesmaid along with the other Oracles for Charlotte and Harry's wedding, which never ceased to amaze her; wondering when she could don such a beautiful dress with Raffaello standing in front of her

**44. Labyrinth**

She was lost without him, living in despair until they were forever reunited

**45. Chain of Sadness**

Their story was filled with heartbreak and tragedy but that only lead to a new beginning of happiness

**46. Known**

Stella had already known about Shirma and Raffaello's feelings for each other when she saw them share an innocent kiss after his return; she just decided to leave the farm only slightly more often and bringing Croma with her

**47. Memories of a Bygone Day**

Time seemed to fly by and now they were setting off on their own journey, together

**48. Oracle**

She was the destined Oracle of the Light; a proud title only he knew secretly troubled her when his was involved

**49. Black**

He tried forcing himself to not fall in love with her so she wouldn't be hurt but his heart and body never obeyed

**50. Together Forever**

They promised to be together forever, no matter what and no obstacles could stand in their way now. They had an eternity to be together; through all the pain and suffering, their light shone brightly

* * *

Ok so my actual first fanfic...sorta...more of Shirmello to come! Happy birthday again Kiome! This took a bit...due to the fact of the short storyline it wasn't too easy to find 50 themes, so please tell me how it is. Don't be shy to say which was your favorite either ;) *winks at number 4*

Chocobo: Wark! (R&R please!)


End file.
